Raven
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: Remember the Murders of the camp. Well Guess what. Kyo has returned and This time, There is no saviour to protect everyone. Who will be killed. Digimon tamers. Extreme Gore, Bloodshed, Violence and romance. Rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

** Kyosuke and Kyo here! I have been seeing the stats about my stories. Alot of hits and visitors. I am happy to say that I have got a very good welcome to this site on my first two **

**stories. But I would like all readers to please review about the stories. This note is for all of my stories. Review to let me know that you are reading and liking and it will help my **

**lazy self to write more! I need at least a review from _2 people _to know that you like it. For both stories guys.( Kyo:And girls). And people, Some one tell me, when did Kyo become nice **

**and interested in stories ( Kyo: And Girls ^^) (Kyosuke: Shut Up!) any wasy please R and R.**


	2. Return

This is the sequel to Another of my stories called Hunter. WARNING- This story is not suitable for some Minors.

* * *

Chapter 1- Return

Three monthes after the incident, life was back to normal. Because of Kyosuke's sacrifice, everyone lived to see another day. But on this Dark and fateful night, The empty streets were silent except the sound of running and crying. On this deserted street, Rika was running to her home, crying with a broken heart.

**********_FLASHBACK*************_

_"Shut up, Ryo! I know you have been twotimeing me."_

_"Rika...No, I did no such thing."_

_"I saw her! I talked to her! But...but why? Why ryo?"_

_"Rika.."_

_Ryo stretched his hand out to her but she slapped it away, filled with anger and her eyes shing because of unshed tears._

_"Why? Is it because she is better than me?"_

_"........."_

_"I hate you! I hate you Ryo! You're a Pig!"_

_Rika ran away after saying that into the empty night street_

_********END OF FLASHBACK***************_

Rika soon stopped and kneeled to the ground. She started crying loudly. She stood up and walked slowly.

"Hey cutie? You wanna have some fun?"

Rika turned around to see a few men.

"Come on, We can have a lot of fun and you can forget about crying"

"Stay away from me freaks!"

Rika raised her fists but she was feeling weak. The men brought out knives. Rika suddenly started running away. The men chased after her.

Rika kept running and running until she got to the door of her home. She looked to the sidewalk but no one came. She went inside and Ran straight to her room. She went in the dark room and closed the door, not having bothered to turn on the lights. She just lied on her bed and cried. She cried herself to sleep.

Rika suddenly awoke. She was thirsty. Her tear stained face was sticky. She went out of her room and got a glass of water. She drank a little of the water and used the rest to wash her face. She sleepily went back into her room and sat on her bed. She looked at her shadow, her back to the window, and thought about Ryo. She started crying again.

_"What is wrong, Ruki?"_

Quickly stood up and turned towards the window. Nothing was there. She suddenly felt Hands on her shoulders.

_"What is wrong, my dear Ruki. Do not worry, I won't hurt you."_

Ruki slowly turned around to see a person. He had shining red eyes. Once, she had seen those eyes full of Blood, Murder, Evil. She had hated those eyes. But now she only saw Care, Compassion, Lonelyness.

He pulled her gently into an embrace as he took her out of this room in to the moonlight. Rika wanted to fight him off and run, but she felt warmth in his embrace and grabbed him tighter and cried. Two huge black wings covered her as She cried.

_"Who did this to you Ruki? Was it those men in the alley? Then Don't be afraid of them, I have Taught them a lesson."_

"I---I t-trusted......h-him.....(Gasp) I.....I L-oved h-h-h-him...(Gasp) h-he Threw all o-of that-t away!!"

Rika cried her heart out until The man Raised face up to his face and rubbed the tears away.

_"Do not be afraid anymore, Ruki. I will deal with him"_

He leaned his face closer to hers' and then kissed her gently. She soon returned the kiss and felt the pain going away. Suddenly, She realised what was happening and opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling. She was on her bed and it was morning.

" I guess it was a dream. But...His touch, His--His kiss...It all felt so real."

She turned to go the dining room for breakfast but stoped. She looked back at her bed And saw a black feather.

"He's back..."

* * *

Yeah that was a nice starting. What do you think?? Tell me By reviewing!


	3. Deal

here is the next Chapter Please Review!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2- Second times the charm

"What!!"

"Yes! Its true!"

The table is filled with gasps as Rika explians to Takato and Henry.

"But, Kyosuke finished him!! We saw him!"

"I don't know guys, I don't know. I saw him."

"Hey, Look! They are showing the news!"

_"The Police is puzzled as they try to figure out the murders. Earlier this morning, they found Bodies of Men killed in horrific ways. All of them had a black feather, inserted in to the veins of the hands after they had been slit. Some of the bodies were beheaded, others were torn limb from limb. All of their Chests had their hearts missing. the hearts were found on the ground nest to a wall. the wall had a message, written with blood. **Never touch Her.**_

"I guess you are right, Rika. Oh no, I hope He stays away from my little sister."

"No..Wait. What does that message mean. Does he mean you Rika?"

"I think so. Those were the Thugs that tried to attack me last night."

"Wait..we have to get the rest of th tamers here!"

***********

Ryo was driving down the street as he headed for the location Rika told him to come. He turned the corner as He went through a shortcut. He was young but he had his own drivers license. He went through the empty street and into the shady park. Suddenly his car stopped.

"Out of gas"

He got out of his car and brought out his cell. Suddenly he felt pain in his left leg. He fell down screaming as he looked at his leg and saw that it was broken, bones poking out of his skin.

He looked back at his attacker. It was Kyo, His red eyes glowing in the shade of the tree.

_"Oops. I missed. Second time's the charm."_

He grabbed Ryo's throat and held him high. Kyo was taller than all of them and he held Ryo of his feet as his claws sank in to Ryos neck very very slowly.

_"You have broken Ruki's heart and caused her a lot of pain. You are now going to have the same treatment!"_

With his other hand, He cut Ryos chest open and punched hard. It broke through the ribs and smashed the heart into the lungs. Ryo screamed his final scream as he fell.

***************

Rika was discussing about Kyo's return, although she did not tell them anything about the kiss or embrace.

She got a message from Ryo saying that he couldn't make it, he is going to america.

She ended the discussion at 8:00 pm and left. She walked through the street and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she turned and threw a punch. Her punch landed on Takato.

"Oowwww!"

"Huh? Gogglehead? Sorry"

"What was that for. Do You need a walk home?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Takato left as Rika started walking again. Just a few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder again.

"Leave me alone, Takato!"

The hand held her as another hand wrapped itself around her. The hand on her shoulder did the same as they held her tightly. Rika looked down and saw the street becoming smaller. She was flying. She looked behind her and there was Kyo, looking straight up at the oncoming cloud. She closed her eyes as the cloud passed over them. Then they stopped flying right above the clouds. Rika looked amazed at the sea of clouds and the clear sky of stars. The moon looked bigger from this height.

"Wow."

_"Do you like it Ruki?"_

"Yes!Its beautiful. If only Ryo was still with me."

Kyo then lowered Rika back to Earth and on top of Rika's house.

_"Do not worry about him. He is gone."_

"To america, right?"

_"...Yes.."_

"Why did you kill them?"

_"They wanted to do horrible things to you. I could not let them get away after that."_

"What do you want from me?"

_"I want you to be at my side, to be the queen of my kingdom."_

"I'll agree with that but you can not kill any of my friends. Deal?"

_"Deal."_

Just as he said that, he pulled Rika into a Soft but passionate kiss. His wings covered them as he kissed her.

At the same time, Takato was walking home, through that street. He saw two figures, covered by a huge wing. But he reconized the shoe. He auickly took off.

Kyo heard the noise and quickly pulled away. He looked at Takato. Rika saw his warm red eyes started to glow and his pupils became slits. He started to fly towards Takato.

* * *

That was a nice chapter. Poor rika doesn't even know about ryo.

R and R people. It makes want ot write. The 5th reviewer gets a digicake.


	4. Illusion

hey there sorry for the delay

* * *

Chapter 3- Illusion

Takato ran for his life as he heard the wings getting closer. Behind was Kyo, flying fast. Behind Kyo was Rika, Desperatly shouting to Kyo to not to kill soon grabbed Takato and spun him around. Takato looked straight into the glowing crimson eyes as he saw Kyo suddenly Move his arm. Kyo oved his arm so fast, it was invisible. Takato felt a lot of pain and when kyo stopped, Takato fell down. He looked at his chest and there was more than a hundred swords sticking out of his chest.

Rika ran and saw Kyo standing over Takato who was on the ground, shaking. His eyes were dull and frightened and his face was pale.

"What did you do to him?"

_"I did not hurt him. I gave him an illusion of his own death and in his mind, he felt all the pain."_

Suddenly Kyo covered Rika's eyes with his hand and Rika closed her eyes because of the hand. She did not feel anything and she opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. She sighed and got ready for school.

**********SCHOOL********************

Rika was sitting in her bench as the bell rang. She noticed that Takato's seat was empty. And Then the door opened and in came the teacher.

"Hello class. Today is a special day. We have two new students! Boys please come in and Introduce your selves."

Rika's book's suddenly fell down as the new boys came in. She went under the desk to get them.

The first boy had Blue spiky hair with silver eyes.

"Hi I am Lance Fujimura. Pleased to meet you!!"

"Thank you Lance, please take your seat anywhere you want."

Lance went to the second bench and sat right next to Rika.

Rika then came up again and saw the boy sitting next to him.

"Hi...."

"Hi!!"

"Now the second boy, please come in."

A boy with long spiky dark blue hair and dark blue eyes came in and all the girls became interested.

"Hello....My name is Kyo Sakuragi."

_'Kyo?? KYO!!!!'_

Rika suddenly looked at the new boy. Exactly like him except the eyes. He was looking at her.

"Please take a seat, Kyo"

All the girls shouted here here but Kyo found an Empty desk at the same row as Rika. It was Behind Rika.

*******CLOSE TO THE END OF SCHOOL**********

Rika went to the wash room and washed her face up. When she exited Kyo was right there.

"Is it you Kyo?"

"Yes, this is a disguise. Now listen, I have to go out of town to get some food. Okay? I'll come back after 4 days."

"okay"

Rika went out as the school ended. She went to a fast food shop to enjoy her lunch with her friends. They finished at 7:00 pm. Everyone went there separate ways. Rika was Going through the street when she heard a muffled scream from an alley near her.

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

She ran towards the noise and slowly crept as she looked through a corner. She saw a few guys and girl with a cloth in her mouth and one of the men was raping her.

"Oh god!"

She mistakenly said and she backed away. She bumbed into someon and tried to turn around but the person behind her had grabbed her with two strong arms. The man brought her forward as a few men saw her. He took her in to a corner in the alley with another guy.

"What a pretty girl."

"LET me go you faggots!!"

"We just want you to have fun!"

The man grabbed her breast through the cloth.

"My, my, what a nice body."

The man behind her, hand cuffed her to a pole and left. The other man grabbed her shirt and took out a knife. He then cut off the dress.

'Oh god!! please no!'

"Don't!!Anything , but please don't rape me!!"

The man then cut her bra off, revealing her milky white small breasts.

"NOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

Oh my GOD. Is she gonna get raped? review to find out.


	5. Saviors

Heres the next chapter. Sorry I was late!

* * *

Chapter 4- Saviors

Rika closed her eyes as she did not want any thing. Suddenly they both heard a scream.

She opened her eyes to see the man dead and A shadowy figure standing in the shadows. He was looking away as he held out his arm. In his arm was a black jacket.

She also noticed that her handcuffs were broken and on the ground. She quickly took the jacket and covered herself up.

"Thank you, but who are you?"

The figure turned and she found herself looking at yellow shining was just like a cat.

"Be grate ful that i saved your life."

The figure closed his eyes and backed away. Rika went forward to where the figure backed away but she only touched the wall. Who was he?

************8 monthes later*************

8 monthes had passed and life was going fine. Takato was still in the Hospital because of shock, he lost his legs. Everyone found out about Ryos death and Kyo and Rika's life was going fine. They were really attached to each other and Kyo hadn't killed anyone else.

One day All the tamers were at the airport waiting for Rika's mom and Grandmother. Both of them were returning from China.

Rika was standing next to Kyo.

"Kyo can you promise me something?"

_"Yes"_

"Promise me that you will always protect me and Promise me that you will not put your self in danger."

_"I promise"_

Rika was looking through the window at the runway. But suddenly everything became slow motion. She saw a plane comming down sideways as it crashed into the the ground and exploded. She saw a shockwave coming towards her followed by a Flaming jet engine. She saw the glass in front of her break into pieces as it flew towards her. She just then Saw something Black coming in front of her and cover her. Then time sped up as a deafening sound and force hit and Rika fell to the ground and closed her eyes. After what felt like an Eternity, She heard silence except Fire and drops. She opened her eyes and Just as she did, she felt like being shot by a shotgun. Infront of her was Kyo, standing in front of her, but the shocking part was that a huge broken pillar was on his back and three metal rods were protruding from his chest. Blood was running down his face as he breathed heavily and pushed the pillar off, along with the rods. He Stood there, his torn and burnt wings around her which gave way and he smiled.

_"Sorry, I couldn't keep both of my promises."_

After he said that he closed his eyes fell down beside her. She cried out as she tried frantically to wake him up. She heard sirens coming but she did not care. She looked at where her friends were, and saw that they were not dead but knocked out and bruised a little. She Screamed as she tried to wake him and her friends.

********2 hours later**********

Rika was waiting outside the operation room with Takato who had come to soothe Rika. Takato could move in a wheel chair because his legs were sensless from shock with the encounter of Kyo. Their friends were all okay except for Kazu,Kenta and Rika's family who were on that plane. They had died.

Inside the Operation room. The doctors had finished patching Kyo up. Kyo opened his eyes slightly. He heard the doctors say something.

".........yes he is a hero."

"yes, yes he saved a lot of people by being in front."

Kyo's eyes shot open. HIm saveing people. Where is The Kyo, who kills people.

_' Love has made me weak. I have to kill, I have TO KILL!!!'_

He sat straight up. A doctor ran towards him.

"Lie down Boy!"

_"KILLL!!!!!"_

Kyo drove his hand through the doctors chest and tore out his heart. He threw the heart down as he Tore off the oxy gen mask and Solution tubes.

The other 3 doctors ran towards him. Kyo Narrowed his eyes as he stood up. He took the scapel (For those who don't know, scapel means doctor's knife) and Threw it with Inhuman Strenth. It went through the first doctor eye like butter and exited from behind. It hit the wall and Went back, slicing through the other eye and nose of the doctor as he fell. Kyo the Pulled the Steel solution holder and broke it into 2. He took the long piece and Forced it Down one of the Docter's Throats, Slicing through the larynx. He then grabbed the oxygen tank and drove it into the mouth of the last doctor. He increased the pressure to 120 PSI (That is a lot) and it blew the whole front of the doctor off. He laughed as he looked around the room. It was filled with blood. He then burst through the Door. Rika and Takato Looked at him in a shock asv He made his way through the hallway towards them, killing anyone he passed with his claws.

Rika looked with shock as Kyo, Only wearing his long jeans and bandages wrapped across his bare body, killed everyone he passed. Kyo came towards them as he Grabbed Takato by the neck and pulled him up. Rika Grabbed Kyo and screamed to put him down. Takato looked fear fully into the blood red eyes as Kyo smiled and tightened the grip.

"STOP IT KYO!!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!!!!!!!"

_"I am gonna kill everyone"_

_

* * *

_Cliffhanger TIme!!!!!!!!!

Everyone get a sandwhich and review. The more reviews there is the more excited I get about continuing. And please don't hate me for the cliff hanger.


	6. Villain or Hero

Lets go all of you! Its time for Raven

* * *

Chapter- 4 Villain or Hero?

Kyo held Takato high as he put more pressure in his throat. Rika screamed and begged him to stop. Soon Kyo threw Takato down. Takato fell to the ground and coughed. Kyo the broke the wheel chair.

_" I let you live, but you have to survive on your own. hehehe"_

He grabbed Rika, spread his wings and flew off. Soon They heard a huge explosion behind them, they turned around and saw the hospital explode.

"TAKATOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rika started to scream and cry and shouted to go back there. Kyo just flew back to her home. But something was on his mind.

_' Who blew up the hospital?'_

After a while they arrived at Rika's house. As soon as Kyo came down, Rika broke away from him and went into the house.

_" Wait, Rika, I did not kill Takato! Whyy do---"_

Before he finished she slamed the door on him. Kyo just withdrew his wings when he looked at his side and saw an old man looking shocked. Kyo looked at him with his red eyes for a while then went inside. The man soon fell down to the ground as blood began to come out of his mouth, ears, eyes and nose. Kyo went through the hallway and stooped in front of Rika's room. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. Rika was crying beside her bed. Kyo went forward.

_" Rika, I didn't kill him, why don't you believe me."_

"....._Sniff_...Be-because.....Because you killed him........Why should I believe you murderer!"

_" I really did not kill him!"_

" LIAR!!!!!!"

Rika jumped up and ran at Kyo. Kyo saw her eyes turn glowing pink before she punched him in his chest. He flew through the door and fell on the ground. He grabbed his chest in pain. His injuries still had not healed and where did she get so much power. She looked back and saw Rika still crying. He stood up with difficulty and went towards Rika.

_" Rika, I...."_

" Go away.....Just go away."

Kyo then brought out his wings and flew up. He then began to fly through the city. He landed on top of the school roof. It was morning now and school was starting. He quickly withdrew his wings and Turned his eyes blue. He then Went down to class

After the teacher had went out of the class and lunch break started, Stood up from his seat and looked through the window.

_' Don't worry Rika, I am gonna find the person responsible.'_

" Hello!!!!"

Kyo jumped at the sudden hello. He looked back and saw a girl with marine green hair staring at him.

" Hi Kyo, I am Samantha."

**( When Kyo is in his red eyes killer mode, he will be in _italics. _If normal then he will be in normal voice)**

"Hey"

" Umm..I see you don't have any lunch...so......You can have mine"

She held out her lunch box. The other girls giggled. Kyo heard her Heart beat going ten miles an hour.

" Uhh, You okay? If your heart goes any faster, you'll go into cardiac arrest."

She blushed a lot at this comment.

" uhh.. yeah I am Fine. Just take my lunch okay?"

" I am sorry but I think You should have that lunch."

He touched her cheek and brushed it slightly with his hand.

" Okay, Little girl?"

He then walked off, leaving her stunned and blushed.

Kyo then thought.

_' being a human is harder then I thought, And why did I have to be so handsome?'_

He walked into the corridor and suddenly there was a lot of screams He looked to his left and saw a lot of fan girls screaming and running towards him.

" Oh shit!"

He ran off the other side. He ran so fast he did not see any one who was about to bump in to him. He suddenly bumped into Lance, the spiky blue haired dude with white eyes. Time slowed down a lot as Kyo bumped into him and ran beside him. He felt a strange sensation as he passed Lance. As soon as he did, Time became Fast again and Ran off.

_' Who was that guy?'_

_

* * *

Thats it _Folks for this lil chapter.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!


	7. The First Fall

Hey all, this is the next chap of gore and bloodshed. And it has a wicked fight of the demons

* * *

Chapter 5- The First fall

**_Ding dong Ding ding, Ding dong ding ding_**

The end of school bell rang as Kyo started to walk towards Rika's house. He soon stopped.

_"Why are you following me?"_

Behind him was Lance.

"I am not following you, I am going to my friend's house"

_" Well where is it?"_

" An old japanese style building, a lot far to the front from here"

_" Who's house is that?"_

" It's Jane's house."

Kyo turned around to face him

_" Bullshit, thats not Jane's house or whatever."_

" I see you are also going there, so if you don't mind, get lost and stay away from her! "

_" haha, Did I just hear you right, you are trying to make me stay away from Ruki's house?"_

"Her name is Jane, and don't dare to even touch that red head. "

_ " Listen here you little dog, If you don't wanna die, buzz off and don't ever go near her. She is mine"_

"Why you little, she is not yours. She does not belong to anyone!"

_" Oh yeah? what are you gonna do?" _Kyo raised an eyebrow as Lance threw down his bag.

" Well, I am gonna do this!!!"

Lance's eyes turned sharp as he jumped at Kyo with a punch. That punch caught Kyo by surprise as he flew and hit a post. While he was slightly dazed, Lance grabbed his collar and jumped up to the top of the electric post. There, he made a loop with one of the loose wires and pulled Kyo's head through it. Kyo hung from the line as he struggled to get it off. Lance jumped down as Kyo used his claws to cut himself free, but the cut exposed him to the 1000 volts of electricity which shocked screamed for a few seconds when he got electrocuted before he fell to the ground. He then got up gasping for breath. The electricity had burned his injuries and reopened them. He ran At Lance and Continuosly punched him at super human speed. But Lance dodged all of that with quite ease. Lance then punched Kyo hard and sent him flying and Kyo crashed into a parked car.

Kyo got up and jumped onto a roof as lance did the same onto another roof not far from him. Both of them looked at each other as wind began to blow. Kyo'ss eyes suddenly glowed and his slits became thinner as he stretched out his arm and fired a concentrated beam of darkness.

"REGIKEIRRYUU!!!!!!!!!"

Lance raised his arm and shot a huge Black beam to match Kyo's beam.

" BLAST OF BLOOD"

The two beams met in the middle as both fighters duked it out, Kyo concentrating and gasping and Lance, easily smiling and and having not even broken a sweat.

***********************

Rika suddenly jumped up from bed as she got a weird feeling. It felt like someone was stabbing her heart. She felt a bad feeling about someone. "KYO!!"

***********************

Lance just smiled as Kyo used both of his hands to concentrate the beam, but in vain.

Lance then spoke.

"Time to end this"

His hand flexed a little as sparks flew out of his hand and the Beam suddenly shot through Kyo's beam, Dispersing it as it went towards Kyo. He watched in shock as The beam made it's way through and Hit him Square in the chest. The beam hit his straight in the chest and it's energy went out off his back as Kyo was blasted back. Time began to slow again as Kyo fell. He smiled even though he had excrutiating pain.

_' heheh. I have been slacking off, I became too soft and now i lost to someone for the first time. Someone else had defeated me other than Kyosuke. But now it is me who is going down not him. good bye Ruki '_

In the slow time, Kyo slowly fell on the road as his body bounced a little and then lied on the ground. Time became normal again as Lance walked over to the body of Kyo. He looked and saw that Kyo's Shirt was obliterated but his chest was still intact except for the huge bruise, blood and smoke coming out.

" Hmph, Serves you right"

Lance's eyes became normal as he disappeared. Just as Rika ran around the corner to see Kyo, Lying on the ground, around a destroyed neighbourhood.

Reality struck Rika hard as she saw Kyo on the ground in a state like this.

She cried as she remembered the thing he said that she cherished.

_" Rika, I will always love and protect you no matter what "_

_

* * *

_

Awwwwwwwww.......Wait, is Kyo really dead, sorry but i won't tell you.

(he is!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????)


	8. The Encounter

I have nothin to say so deal with it.

* * *

Chapter 6- The name of Evil

Rika ran towards Kyo and sat down. She cried as Kyo lay there and she tried to shake him awake. She heard a lot of people gathering and a few sirens. There were paramedics all around her, trying to get her to move. She screamed and kicked and punched to get out. Her school friend Lance came running through the crowd and grabbed Rika. He guided her away as the paramedics took Kyo into the Ambulance.

Rika was inside Lance's house as she took a sip of tea from the cup she was holding. The bedroom door opened and Lance came out to the living room. He sat On the sofa in front of Rika and looked at her.

"Rika, don't worry, He will be okay. I dont know who did this but he will pay for what he did."

Rika just looked sadly into her cup. Lance then stood up.

" Come on, its getting dark, I'll take you home"

Rika put down the half empty cup and stood up. They went outside and started to walk towards Rika's house. A cold breeze passed over them as Rika shivered. Lance stopped and looked behind at Rika. He then took off his blue jacket and put it on Rika's back.

" Take it"

" Huh? No, won't you feel cold?"

" Don't worry about me "

Rika Clutched the jacket tight around her. They walked in silence for a long time until they arrived in front of Rika's house. Lance waved Rika good bye as she smiled weakly and went inside.

Then Lance walked a little until he turned the corner. Then he suddenly vanished as the street light above him flickered off. From where he was now, it was on top of the highest building in that city. From the top he stood watching the house that seemed very small which was Rika's house. He turned around as a man out of nowhere arrived, and looked at him.

" Demoor, you are late."

" I am sorry Lord Lu-"

" Haven't I ordered not to mention my name?" Lance's eyes changed in to slits and back again.

" Pardon me My lord. Why have you summoned me?"

" I want you and that lazy Molly to look after Jane while I am gone. Also take that snotty Jamie"

Just then a small kid with brown hair came out of the shadows.

" Who you calling snotty? "

" Just go and get Molly and Look after Jane"

" I will sir"

"Oh, do you mean that red head Rika??"

Suddenly He got blasted by a invisible force as he fell down to his knees. The force was like an airbus crashing into you from both sides. Lance pulled Jamie up by the hair to look into his sharp thin eyes.

" Don't you ever back talk me. Next time you will regret having said anything wrong about Jane! YOU GOT THAT!??"

" Y-yes......"

" Good, now be off "

Lance let go off the boy as they disappeared. A few seconds later Lance jumped up and glided down to a roof with his cape. He went through the roof entrance as he went down the elavator to the 7th floor. He exited and went straight in front of a room. He looked up at the number.

**Room- 749**

**Patient- Kyo Sakuragi**

He chuckled as he went inside. He saw a figure sitting on the bed. He turned on the lights as the figure suddenly turned towards him. It was Kyo. Lance smiled as he took a seat.

" You know Kyo, those tubes that you are tearing off are meant to help you."

_ " I dont need any help"_

Kyo stood up as he went towards Lance. Lance got up and dodged a punch. He punched Kyo in the stomach making Kyo fall back on to the bed.

" Sit"

Kyo sat up and looked at him menacingly.

" Dont try Kyo, You will lose. You are in no condition to fight me, all your wounds are tremendous. And don't bother flying. I don't think your wings are okay "

Kyo's eyes grew red.

_" Who are you, tell me your Real name."_

" i will give you a hint. It starts with L and ends with r. It also has a trademark."

Kyo's eyes suddenly widened.

_" YOU! YOu are not taking her!"_

Kyo got up and advanced towards Lance but Lance just looked at him with his thin eyes as Kyo was suddenly blasted back on to the bed.

" I must go Kyo, good bye."

Lance exited the room and looked up at the Room number. He smiled as he disappeared. The number was different now.

**Room number- 666**

**Victim- Kyo Sakuragi.**

**

* * *

** This is the end of a another boring chapter. I am so bored. And the first person to email me asking me who Lance really is will get the answer. And if you figured it out already, dont post it in the review as that will give the secret away, even though i made it obvious. Just Pm me and Also, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Out of the country

Chapter 7- Out of the City

_cric.....cric....cric....cric_

The night was silent except for a few noises here and there as The patients of Helicop Hospital slept with peace except for one.

Kyo was Was continuously moving from side to side. His Shirt lay in the corner of the room soaked with sweat. So was Kyo, His face was troubled, he kept moving in his bed and Cold sweat was continuously pouring down his face and body.

***Inside kyo's dream***

Kyo was walking down the street with Rika in the moonlight when suddenly They stopped and Kyo turned towards Rika.

"Ruki, will you marry me?" Kyo said as he got down on his knees and Gave Rika a ring. How ever suddenly Lance appeared behind Rika.

"Who are you? I don't know you now get lost freak." Rika turned around as she walked away with lance. Kyo could only watch as Lance kissed Rika and a burst of flames covered them.

"NNOOO!!!!"

The flame rose higher and then suddenly burst, spreading a wave of flame in all directions. Kyo saw before his eyes as everything disintigrated and as the fire Engulfed him. He felt his Wings burn off as with his jacket and shirt. The flames started to burn his skin, it felt like endless agony. But suddenly The flames stopped. Kyo found himself floating in an empty place of black nothingness. In front of him was standing an exact replica of him. Except for a few details. His blue hair down to his Neck and His blue eyes shimmered as they looked into Kyo's dark blue eyes. His white wings shone through out the place as he spoke with a smooth and Delicate voice.

" Feeling wrong Kyo? "

" Kyosuke?"

" Yes it is me Brother. I cannot believe You have become good for the past few days, although you started to kill people again."

" Yeah right, i'll keep doing that "

" However, I see you lost to that boy? Dont fight him Kyo, No matter how hard you try, you won't win."

" Even so, I will try until the flame of my life diminishes."

" Kyo there is only one way to save the world and also to save the girl we have learned to love."

" No, you don't mean. "

Kyosuke's eyes shined as he answered. " Yes, But it will take a few days. until then, stay away from Him"

"You mean Lance? "

" Yes and No. i mean him but not as Lance but as Lucifer. "

" Hmph, I'll wait."

" Good bye Kyo "

" Yeah, Good bye bro."

They both stepped closer as they reached their hands out at the same time to touch each other but right before it touched, Kyo woke up.

****End of Dream****

Kyo opened his eyes to see that it was morning. He quickly put his shirt back on and jumped through the window. He went down and landed near a River. He held up and knife in his hands and looked at his reflection.

" This will be a problem while fighting."

He used the blade cut off more that half of his hair. What was Dark blue down to his ankles was now just Above his waist.

He then Tore off his shirt and His wings came out. He then flew at supersonic speed with determination. He landed near an ammunition store. He entered through the back door as a Body guard stopped him.

"Hey you ccan't--"

He was silenced as his neck slide down with his head. Kyo went straight towards the shopkeeper.

" Give me all of your weapons. "

" You have to pay "

" Give me all your goddamn weapons, NOW!"

The man brought out a pistol and held it at Kyo's face but Kyo took a bite out of that gun and spat it out. The shaken man Gave Kyo a big bag and said " Please co-come a-aga-in..."

Kyo smiled As he took the huge box and a Pair of Dark blue Sunglasses.

**************

Rika got a message on her cell to Pack up on food and clothes and Get her bags and herself to the front door.

Rika waited at the front door with a few luggage bags When suddenly a Full Black Ferari F430 pulled up in front of her. The door opened and out came Kyo, Wearing a Black leather jacket and Blue Jeans. His eyes were covered with a Dark blue sunglass and his Hair was shorter than Rika remembered.

_"Get in."_

Rika obeyed as she got into the passenger seat while Kyo Put the two Small Luggage bags in The trunk. He got in and revved his engine as he took off.

"Where are we going? "

" Out of town, The guy who tried to kill me wants you. So we have to get out of The city. And look Just as we are on the 2nd story Highway, His servants are following."

Kyo was right, Behind his car, 20 metres far, was a Red Ford Mustang GTS and a blue Lotus Elise.

Inside The first car was Demoor and Jamie. The second had Molly and a Person with reddish skin and a blacksunglass.

_" Rika, Can you drive? "_

"Wha!!!"

" Just keep your foot on the accelaratorr and steer, I have to get those freaks off my tail."

" uuhh, Okay, I think"

_" Good"_

Kyo pushed a button and the sky light opened. He climbed up and onto the roof. He lay crouched on the roof while his hands went into his belt. He brought out 2 M4 assault rifles out just as Jamie came out of the window with a Ak-47 Rifle.

He Started Shooting one gun at the windshield and the other at Jamie. Demoor had no choice but to keep moving side to side to dodge the bullets. But still Kyo was managing to make the front of his car like cheese. Jamie started shooting at Kyo but his aim was off because of the constant moving. A bullet suddenly went Flying across Kyo, only tearing his jacket on his shoulder, but Kyo Got a good aim as he Shot 10-15 bullets straight at Jamie's chest through the windshield. Jamie's hand and head fell limp out side the window as his gun fell down bouncing and hit a Car in the windshield, making it turn, Hit the wall and Explode. Demoor brought out his hand which carried a Uzi Sub-Machine Gun. He started firing as Kyo Took shelter behind his Wings as a few bullets tore through his grazed over his sides, making some wounds. Under his wings, Kyo Fitted the M4 with a RPG and Just as he Opened his wings He fired both of the Rpgs. They hit Demoor's car square as it exploded in flames, also sending pieces of flesh,blood,bones and metal at everything around it.

Kyo Let out a Shout of Joy but it was cut short as he suddenly looked to his left to see the second car and the red Man with a Dragunov Sniper Rifle. Kyo was too late as the gun Fired and a splash of red blood came shooting out from the middle Kyo's Chest. The force of the shot sent him back as he fell over the car and grabbed the roof with one of his hands as his legs swayed dangerously close to the road. Rika screamed as she lowered the window. But just as Kyo grabbed the roof with his other hand, another bullet came flying through the window and straight through Kyo's Left arm. Kyo let out a short gasp of pain as his Left hand fell numb on his side.

* * *

Cliff hanger!! How was the story?? PLEASE EVERYONE READING THIS REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. Hell part 1

Chapter 8- Hell part-1

Kyo used his all of his strenth to pull himself a little high so that his legs could guide him in to the drivers seat as Rika moved to the passenger seat.

" The windows are bullet proof though the sniper round is too powerful. Hold on and buckle your seatbelts!"

Rika did as she was told as Kyo pressed 2 buttons near the center of the steering wheel and suddenly blue jets of flame shot out of the 2 exhaust pipes behind the car. The speed went from 130 km to 180 km and rising. Kyo kept hold of the steering wheel with his damaged left arm as he brought outed a auto shot gun with his other arm through the window. Rika thought he was gonna shoot back at the oncoming Car with the sniper, but instead, Kyo shot a round at the huge cargo truck infront of them. The bullets hit the lock, as the protector door swung down like a ramp. The inside doors swung left and right as they opened due to being unlocked. Kyo quickly used the ramp to thrust his car inside the truck as another sniper round went past only inches apart from Kyo's right arm. As soon as Kyo got in, He pulled the parking brakes and quickly jumped outside. He ran and kicked the ramp down, breaking it off. he then grabbed the inside doors and closed it, locking it from the inside.

Kyo then walked back up to the car annd looked at Rika through his glasses.

_" Stay in the car, nomatter what. "_

" But Kyo, Your arm! "

_" I am fine, just a scratch." _Kyo said as he gripped his left shoulder tightly to stop the bleeding. Suddenly Machinegun bullets ripped through the side of the cargo hold. Kyo Shot his shotgun on the roof to make a hole. he jumped up through the hole And Started to fire towards the car. The bullets hit the engine of Molly's car as theceiling of the car was ripped open and the red man jumped out, just as The car exploded scattering more blood and bones. Kyo looked up And saw the red man , coming down with a huge piece of the roof, which was really sharp metal.

Kyo jumped to the side just as Red landed on the roof with his huge scrap sword. Kyo Smiled as he threw his shotgun at him, which Red caught easily. Red smiled as he pointed the gun at Kyo and pulled the trigger, only to have the gun explode and blow half of him to mince meat. Blood and bones splattered on the bypassing cars. But the huge piece of metal Flew through the air like a saw at Kyo who dodged it just as it went zooming past like a helicopter blade. Speaking of helicopters, He quickly looked to his left to see a Ah-64 Apache Helicopter with a demon inside. The mounted chain gun fired as Kyo Ran to get inside the truck through the hole. He jumped into the hole but was a few seconds late as 5 bullets pierced through his right leg. Kyo fell inside with a thud as he gasped for breath. Rika quickly opened the door and got out to help Kyo, but Kyo shouted at her.

_" RIKA, What do you think you are doing, Get in the car!! NOW!!"_

Just as Kyo said that He ran to the side where Rika was and pushed her down just as the side where Kyo was lying Exploded as a Missile blew it off. Kyo Off Rika and looked at her. She was screaming with agony as The missile had sent a piece of metal through Rika's leg. Kyo got up and faced the Helicopter, where the demon was smiling evilly.

_" I was saving this to use it in dire situations, but you forced me to do it."_

Kyo went forward so that he was standing on the edge of the blown off side of the truck. He took off his sunglasses, as He opened his eyes at the demon. His Red eyes glowed and his pupils thinned as a wave of energy flew at the demon, Causing a visible distortion in the air as it rippled. The demon's Head Blew into blood as his body followed, covering the inside of the helicopter with blood and bones and organs. One of The demon's Eye balls was stuck to the windsheild. Then suddenly The helicopter was blown Far behind then it exploded. Kyo suddenly looked up as his wings appeared and he flew off. he brought out a pair of Huge pair of 13 inch long Khukuri Blades as he flew up. Soon a F-20 raptor Fighter jet was following him, shooting its machineguns wildly at him. A lot of the bullets hit Kyo's arms and chest as he turned and went headfirst at the jet. A bullet whished past Kyo's face as it left a cut on his cheek, But Kyo shot forward and using his blades Went through the plane. After he was behind the plane, The plane turned as if it was even damaged but turned into a bloody fireball as it exploded. Kyo then Came down to the truck and Blew the doors off. Then he He put Rika back in to the car. Some how she had pulled of the metal.

Kyo, all bloodied and hurt sat down on the driver's seat as he Pulled back out of the truck and sped off towards the next town.

************************

They reached a hotel, far away from where they had the fight. They rented a luxury suite as Rika saw in amazement as Kyo brought out a thick wad of money and handed it to the receptionist. As soon as they were in the room. Rika lay down in the huge and comfy bed.

" Ahh, this is the life, are you sure you're not hurt Kyo?"

Kyo smiled as he looked at her. "Yeah, I am sure, Want some thing to eat? "

Kyo went towards the fridge as Rika lay in the bed resting but quickly got up as she heard a heavy thud. She saw Kyo lying on the floor gasping for breath. And now she noticed that the front of the black jacket was fully crimson as it had soaked so much blood from inside.

" Oh no KYO!! "

* * *

Okay I am holding some votes, which episode was more actiony and bloody, this one or the previous one?


	11. Author's Friends note

**Hello everyone, My name is Fuji, You all don't need to know my full name, but I am the best friend of Kyosuke.**

**As You all know, Kyosuke is suffering from a condition called split/multiple personality disorder. His other personality or 'Kyo' as he calls it is REAL. **

**Yes, REAL, In his fanfictions, where there is Kyo, That is only a dormant part of Kyo. I have posted this note on behalf of him to tell you that there has been an emergency with him.**

**Apparently, Kyo Had another rampage inside Kyosuke to break out, causing a lot of trauma and internal injuries to Kyosuke. This happened 4 hours ago as i post this on 9:53, Gmt +6+1.**

**Kyosuke is now in a critical situation and is in The ICU( intensive care unit) As we speak. So he might not be able to write some chapters for a while. Please do not blame him because this is not a lie, and please excuse his absence**

**Thank you  
**


	12. Hell part 2

Hello Everyone, I am So glad You all care for me like that, Well, I persuaded the doctors into letting me out of the 10 or 12 chain leather straps they tied me in and giving me a new laptop.( I threw the last one a good 20 metres and through a parked car in my rampage.) I paid the docters 50,000$( Yes i carry that much in my pocket) for the medical fees of taking each piece of glass out of my left arm and injecting me with an expensive and strong ansthetic. I also paid that much to pay for the damages to my home, The neighbour's car, The doctors and security guards who I slash with my previous claws and hurt with my strenth. I am currently still in the hospital though I can Barely move. After each time Kyo takes over my body, My muscles become weak, because when Kyo is controlling my body, he shifts my muscles in 3x overdrive, giving him 10 times more strenth then me. i just hope he doesn't break out again, cause i hurt myself and a lot of others too in trying to stop him. Heck I Punched my best friend Fuji into the wall and even Bit the wrist of my classmate and good friend Annabelle.

Talk about a good life, Anyway, no more talking from me, I am just glad kyo didn't kill anyone, though he injured a lot. One thing I feared was him defeating me and Tracking down everyone I know, My friends, my families, My loved ones. Hell he'd even try to find and kill you guys if he if your a girl, He'd more likely Bite your neck and drain your blood, to the last drop. Anyway, no more idiotic talking from me.

Chapter-9 Hell part 2

**BOOM!!**

A huge skyscraper falls as a explosion appears out of nowhere. Near that skyscraper on top of a taller one was standing Lance and a small demon. Lance looked extremely fierce for such a handsome guy while the demon cowered in fear.

"WHAT Do you mean, they got away? Your Life depends on your answer.!"

" Well..............Th---"

The demon's Back tore open as everything inside the demon that wasn't flesh Shot out in a bloody mess. First the organs, Then the veins, the arteries, and lastly the bones.

" Hmph, that Kyo is getting more troblesome as we speak. I have only one thing left for him, but it will take 2 days.

**************************

Kyo opened his eyes as everything was hazy. He blinked twice and his vision became normal. He tried to get up but a sharp pain spread through out his entire body as he fell back on to the bed. He noticed his Bare chest was covered with a lot of bandages, as were his arms and legs. He looked towards the corners of the room and saw his Bloody jacket on the floor, next to it, a huge double belt fitted with more that 50 weapons. Next to that, there was a huge pile of bloody bandages. All the blood in the room was his as he knew the scent. He looked towards the walk in closet as Rika came out with some rubbing alchohol and some thin medical pliers.

"What are--"

" Shut up, its enough you lied to me and i found you like cheese. i managed to get some bullets out of your legs,arms and chest, but two bullets are buried deep in the middle of your chest."

Kyo lay there tightening in pain as Rika Opened the bandages a little to see the wound, then she used the pliers to dig through the hole and grabbed hold of both of the bullets. She pulled them out as Kyo gave a sigh of relief.

" I don't know what hurts more, The bullets or your medical skills "

Rika Punched Kyo playfully in the arm but Hurt him a little. They both laughed as Night began to fall.

************** at 3:00 midnight*********************

Kyo woke up slowly as he sat up on his bed. He felt so hungry. He looked to his side where Rika was sleeping peacefully. Her visible neck was tempting Kyo as he wanted to bite, but he Controlled himself.

Kyo's mind was full of thoughts.

_" Come on, Bite her! BITE HER!!!!!"_

_" Look at that silky neck. Don't you just want to bite into that soft flesh? "_

Kyo got up and drank a glass of water, His stomach growled painfully as he crouched to the ground, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He suddenly had an idea. He quickly opened the window and flew out of there as fast as he could. He gave a loud gasp of pain as he clutched his stomach and his wings stopped flapping, causing him to fall in the back yard of a lawn.

There was a pool next to him. He Went there and washed his face. He looked at himself and saw that his red eyes were starting to shine, His fangs were bared and his eyes were becoming thinner. He grabbed his head and the next second he grabbed his stomach which groaned painfully. He then got up. He just walked towards the back entrance of the house. He turned the doorknob so hard, that it broke the lock and opened the door. Kyo walked in to a room where he saw a bed. He looked through the darkness and saw a boy who he knew as Tommy Sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Next to him on a couch with popcorn was a guy named Jp. He had walked into the house of Frontier. He went towards the Little boy and grabbed his head. Then he twisted it hard as a cracking sound was heard. But He continued twisted until the head tore off, Shooting blood from the stub where it's neck used to be. The veins in the neck twitched wildly as Kyo did the same to Jp.

He continued slowly up the stairway. He walked past a door and into the master bedroom. There he saw clothes hanging on the back of the door. He looked closely at the bed and saw a blonde, Zoe, Sleeping with a brunette, Takuya. They were cuddled up in a cute fasion. But in this state Kyo was emotionless. He thirsted blood. His heart pounded at the sight of Zoe's soft neck, with it's sweet blood underneath. Kyo went over to the bed and grabbed both of Zoe's shoulder's He pulled her naked body out of the sheets and Bit down on her neck. Zoe woke up at once as she Gave a quiet cry. Takuya woke up hearing that cry.

" OH My gosh!! ZOE!!!" He Ran at Kyo, But Kyo Just Looked him in the eyes. Takuya suddenly found himself in a black and white universe. In front of him was Kyo , Zoe no where in sight.

" WHERE IS ZOE!!!" Kyo gave no answer, instead he Just Drove a long blade through Takuya's heart and Brought it out again. Takuya fell on all fours, Choking on blood and pain. Hethen fell to the floor. He lied for a minute but nothing happened except the extreme pain in his chest. Instead of dying, Kyo Grabbed his hair and pulled him up, Then He Punched Takuya So hard in the Stomach, he felt his Back bone break. That punch sent him flying into a builind as it collasped on top of him.

***********

Zoe cried helplessly as Kyo continued to take her blood. Takuya just stood there, staring aimlessly into Kyo's eyes until he fell down. Kyo then Dropped Zoe, who was as white and cold as a rock. Kyo then went through the hallway into the second bedroom, where the lights were lit. He saw Kouji And Koichi, Who had come from the attic bedroom, And Luna, Who was sitting on the bed.

They all looked into his eyes as they suddenly fell into a the universe of Black and white. Luna screamed while Kouji Took her into his arms, Sheilding her from view of what he and Koichi was staring at. Takuya was on the ground, barely alive, with bones sticking out here and there and blood leaking all over his body. He was gasping. " Kill.......Me........."

Suddenly Kyo appeared. he had now regained his voice although not his sanity.

_" Do you like it here? It is my Soul chamber, Where you will stay for eternity, being tortured and never dying."_

Koichi suddenly ran at Kyo with a punch. But suddenly a Huge shape from the ground leapt up and landed on Koichi.

_" Ahh yes, My little pet doggy, Cerberus."_

Standing on top of Koichi was a huge three headed dog, adorned with Human bone armor.

_" You will be my doggy's chew toy. Who's a good boy? You are! Now who is gonna spill blood? YES, you!!"_

The dog barked at Kyo playfully as it bit Koichi on his right arm, left leg, and right leg as the 3 dog heads pulled Koichi into pieces, all while Koichi still being alive.

_" And as for you, Kouji, I'll dispose of you later."_

A lot of chains came swinging down from the clouds as they all wrapped around Kouji.

_" hehe, And You"_

Kouji Shouted for Luna To run, who was fearfully backing up.

_" I will kill 2 birds with one stone. Don't think I can't sense the Boy inside your womb."_

Kyo smiled evily as he suddenly went forward and kicked Luna with little of his strenth, but enough to kill the baby inside her. She cried out painfull as she felt her baby dying as Kouji struggled painfully and wild ly at the chains.

_" In my rulebook, he most powerful weapon against a girl is.................Rape"_

Their eyes widened at the word. Suddenly A lot of Black shadow hands Came out of the ground around Luna as they restrained her, and Tore her clothes off wildly, leaving scratches. A lot of hands went in to her womanhood painfully as she screamed in pain of Her folds opening so widely that it began to tear and bleed due to so many hands.

_" I'll leave you alone."_

As Luna continued to be brutalized, He turned towards Kouji, whose Tears were falling freely as He Felt so helpless while Luna got Molested, Koichi kept being torn to pieces and Takuya in such pain.

_"hehe, i think You are already dead."_

*************

Kyo looked as Kouji lied on the ground, Tears falling, Koichi also on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth in a flood and Luna lying on the ground, Tears falling, Blood coming out of her mouth, Chest and Specialyy out of her womanhood.

Kyo laughed a high cold laugh as he flew off.

* * *

That was the goriest chapter of all, not to mention the longest due to the fact that i have nothing else to do with my half destroyed body


	13. Saviour

On with the next chapter and i would like to say that i am back although Kyo is more powerful than he was after attacking and killing a girl last night.

* * *

Chapter 11- Saviour

_"Uhhh, Where am I? "_

Kyo opened his eyes as he got off of what looked like a table, a really bloody table. He looked around with a shocked look on his eyes. Around him thousands off bodies, dismembered, slaughtered or souless were hanging from the ceilings. He felt something in his hand, he opened it to see a crumpled rose. He could see past his arm, a little girl, dead, who held a photo of a little boy holding a little girls hand.

He quickly flew out of the building, and soon he got back to the hotel where he went to the washroom of his room. After washing the blood, he looked at his watch. 6:30 am. He quickly went out of the bathroom into the bedroom only to stop in utter shock. Someone was standing in front of him. Not Rika, Not Lance.

It was a certain man. The wind came whooshing in through the window. The person's aqua blue hair waved in the wind as sapphire eyes gleamed at Kyo. The fair face looking with determination as he continued to stare Kyo down. It was Kyosuke.

_" Kyosuke? "_

" Hello Brother "

At that moment Rika woke up, and much to her shock she saw Kyosuke, looking very much alive. She just went towards him, silent , and touched his cheek. Solid. She broke into a cry as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and kissed her fore head lightly.

" Kyosuke, I missed you so much "

" And so did I "

_" Soooo, aren't you gonna tell us how you came back? "_

" Yes I did come back, but I am not fully alive. I only have 3 months in this world."

_" WHat!"_

"WHAT!!! "

" Yes, I cannot stay. i have been granted my temporary life to save you two "

But their chat was cut short as the screams of people outside startled them. They looked outside to see thousands of demons coming in to the building. Kyo grabbed all his weapons as Kyosuke kicked the window off.

_ " What are you doing. "_

" I have a plan, now Jump! "

Kyo grabbed Rika as they both jumped. They went down fast. As soon as they were gonna hit the ground, a Lancer Evo VIII drove out of the parking lot and right under them the ceiling opened up and they fell inside. And automaticly the ceiling closed it self. Kyosuke Revved the engine and Drove off. The sky light opened as Kyo got up and sat on the ceiling of the car. He brought out a M4 assault rifle and fitted an RPG. He then took aim as the demons came flying and running in. They were catching up, even though Kyosuke was driving at 350 kmph. Kyo took aim at a close group and pulled the rpg trigger when suddenly the car made a sharp lane change. That quick movement fired the RPG off course.

_" WHO TAUGHT YOU TO DRIVE!! "_

" YOU DID!!! "

But the Rpg hit a Helicopter above a lot of demons. It blew up and crashed down on the demons

_" DID I? THEN I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB! "_

Suddenly the gun was knocked out of Kyo's hand. He saw a Ferrari Enzo catching up, with Lance inside.

"UH OH!!!! "

_"I KNOW, ITS LANCE!!_

" NOT THAT, THAT! " said Kyosuke pointing forward. There was a city.

_" SHIT! "_

But Kyo didn't keep his eyes on his enemy and as soon as he turned, he found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Lance was smiling evilly.

" Game over. "

" I don't think so "

Lance looked at who had said that, and Kyosuke kicked him off the car.

" I just saved you! "

_" NO YOU DUMBASS!!! WHO'S DRIVING??!!!"_

" That would be......oh....."

The car suddenly turned as Kyo pulled Rika out and flew off the car with Kyosuke Flying by his side. The car hit a bus and exploded, killing 20 or more people inside in a bloody mess.

_" Nice!! "_

" Dang, that car was new. "

Kyo opened the nearest door of a building and flung Rika inside. _"Stay there! "_

Without another word he closed the door.

He stood beside Kyosuke as he saw the oncoming demon army.

_" You ready for this sissy? "_

" I was born ready Dope. "

The demon army ran into the city as Kyo drew his 2 Katana blades. Kyosuke made two blades appear in his arm. One was black with a white circle in the hilt while the other was white with a black circle in its hilt.

The demons reached their Vicinity as Kyosuke and Kyo jumped at them. There was a huge explosion as Thousands off demons were ripped apart in a single blow. A shock wave visible from space was seen was obliterating all demons in a 50 km radius. A huge crater was formed in the middle where Kyosuke and Kyo stood. Kyo's eyes were glowing red while Kyosuke's eyes were shining blue.

_" I don't remember the last time we were together. "_

" Yeah, now to kick some Demon butt! "

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!!! LAWL!!!!! WOW, that was some episode. i am gonna post the next episode soon.


	14. What are sacrifices?

Chapter 12- What are Sacrifices.

_**(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

The huge crater was smoking as Kyo and Kyosuke jumped out of it. Soon after they flew high in the air, the crater exploded as Thousands of demons came flying up, out of magma and fire. They both divebombed into battle, with their trusty swords, Yin and Yang. Kyosuke slashed through a lot of demons with Yang as Kyo's Dark Yin Sliced the 2nd group. But there were a million more. They continued to fight without any difficulty.

Kyosuke killed off his 500th demon when something suddenly hit him hard. That punch sent him flying. He recovered by doing a back flip with one of his arms and he like a slingshot, used his wings to came back flying like a bullet. He slashed his sword forward as he flew through the demons, but the thing that had hit him suddenly came above him and Kicked him in his back. Since Kyosuke was flying 250 kmph at 1 feet high, he crashed into the ground brutally as the ground formed a long crater as he rolled and went through it. He hit a building, which collasped right over him.

At the same time, Kyo slashed through another demon when suddenly he felt an immense pain in his whole body. He fell to his knees as he saw blood coming out of his mouth and his arms covered in cuts. Inside the rubble of the building, Kyosuke lay, with exactly the same injuries. There was enough space to move himself into a sitting position. He put his arms on his chest as a Blue ball of light formed and went inside his body.

**_(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_**

" There.. *cough* that way.. Kyo will not get the same injuries. "

Kyosuke looked around for his sword. It was a few metres away from him. He crawled to it and grabbed it. At the same time the rubble above him moved away. He looked up to see Lance, wearing Armor and holding a long sword. He was smiling as he suddenly drove his sword forward. Kyosuke barely dodged it as it cut slightly through the side of his shoulder. He flew up as he looked behind. Lance was following him with 3 pairs of demonic wings of his own. Lance was catching up when they reached 5000 ft high. Kyosuke turned and raised his free hand at Lance.

"FAINARU MISUTERI!!!!" ( Final Twilight)

A huge white beam shot out at Lance. Lance flew to the side as the beam passed inches away from him. He raised his free hand And shouted.

"CHI NO JIGOKU NO!!!!" ( Blood of Hell )

A huge beam Shot out of Lance's hand, This time, Crimson Red. It Hit Kyosuke square in the chest as it disappeared. Kyosuke screamed in pain as he paused in mid-air. His wings disintigrated as he then plumeted to the ground. But he wasn't going down that easy. He turned around to see Lance following him and raised both of his arms.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain  
I?ve felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

"RAKUYA MOKUSHIROKU!!!!!!!" ( Fallen Apocalypse )

The largest of the 2 beams shot out from Both of Kyosuke's arms.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I?m close to something real  
I wanna find something I?ve wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**_

The beam engulfed Lance whole as it went through at amazing speed. All the clouds formed a spiral as The gigantic beam went through the middle and out into space. It went straight through the side of the moon, carving a huge tunnel. Kyosuke smiled as the beam disintigrated , but it was short lived as there was nothing in the place where Lance was.

_**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
Cause I can't justify way everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

Suddenly Kyosuke gripped his sword tighter and turned around, Only for his sword to make contact with Lance's sword. They duked it out as they fell fast.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain  
I?ve felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it?s gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I?m close to something real  
I wanna find something I?ve wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**_

Kyosuke saw an oppurtunity and lunged at it. He dug his sword in to a wall of a tower as it slowed his fall. He stopped 5 feet of the ground. He could hear Kyo shouting his name as he battled his way through. But the demons didn't want him to get close to Kyosuke. A circle wall of demons was formed around Kyosuke and Lance. They both Jumped at each other. Kyosuke Felt the blood on his face dripping off because he was running. They both collided with each other and passed. They both stopped and turned. They ran at each other again and jumped. 2 slashes were heard as They both landed on opposite sides. Lance smiled as a cut appeared on his chest. Kyosuke stood up and turned towards Lance. He Smiled before blood shot out of his mouth and a deep cut appeared on his body. It went in a diagonal way, from his left shoulder to the right of his waist. Lance stood up and advanced towards Kyosuke as Kyosuke's sword fell out of his arm. Lance kicked him down against the wall of the building as Kyosuke closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them again as his eyes were shining blue.

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed

**_I will never be  
Anything till I break away from me  
I will break away  
I'll find myself today_**

**__**

I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain  
I?ve felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it?s gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I?m close to something real  
I wanna find something I?ve wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

**_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I am somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I am somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_**

Just then a door left of them opened. It was far from them and none of the demons noticed as Rika came out. Kyo flew up and Divebombed at Lance. But he was too late as Lance drove his sword into Kyosuke's chest and Kyosuke closed his eyes forever. Rika and Kyo saw this clearly. Kyo's eyes widened as he stopped in mid flight, shocked. Rika grabbed her head and screamed, falling down to her knees and crying, traumatized. Kyo slowly landed on the ground as his sword fell out of his hand. His shocked eyes got covered with his hair as he fell to his knees. Lance was smiling until he felt something. He turned around as the demons cleared. He saw an extremely powerful energy resonating from Kyo. Kyo stood up, And looked at Lance through his hair. Even through his hair Lance saw the crimson red eyes, the same emotionless eyes that killed thousands, the same eyes that caused the camp massacre.

* * *

Hey we are nearing the final episode, which is the next one, Oh and by the way, Thanks to linkin Park for the song " Somewhere I belong."


	15. Hidden Power

Hey This **MAY** be the last chapter.

* * *

Final Chapter- Hidden Power

**_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_**

A red energy formed around Kyo's body. He stood up slowly and then looked straight at Lance, Crimson Eyes glowing. A demon jumped at him from behind. The demon dematerialized to blood before he even reached Kyo. Kyo jumped at lance as 3 pairs ( that means 6) of black wings came out and he suddenly disappeared. Lance quickly jumped as something went at 10 times the speed of sound through the place where he had stood. All the demons exploded at the sheer speed distortion. Blood splattered everywhere as Lance scanned the area looking for Kyo. Suddenly he Turned, just to get punched hard in the stomach, Which sent him flying into a skyscraper. He went through that tower and went through the next one, and finally stopped after hitting a third one, which collapsed on him.

**_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_**

Kyo landed near the rubble as it blew apart and out came a enraged Lance. Lance put his hand on his mouth and saw blood.

_" hehehe, Invincible huh? "_

A huge shockwave came out of Lance, It hit Kyo and threw him down. When Kyo got up, Lance landed a barrage of punches at super human speed. Kyo couldn't even see or block it, but he felt like being hit by a chaingun at point blank range. A final hard punch to the stomach sent Kyo falling down a hill. Kyo was planning to jump up as soon as he reached the end of the Rubble mountain, But something was in his path that he didn't see. A Pipe, sticking out, aligned with Kyo tumbling and rolling down. It hit Kyo hard in the neck. Kyo screamed as he jumped a little at the impact and fell to the end of the hill on the flat road. he tried to get up, but he was getting weak. His eyes were blurry, and he was losing consciousness. he saw Lance standing over him and he Grabbed Kyo by the hair.

_**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

Lance made an energy ball of darkness in his other hand and inserted in slowly in to Kyo's chest. Kyo screamed as he felt himself being torn apart, Blood shot out of his mouth as The enrgy burned into him. Lance threw him down to the ground, hard on purpose. Kyo fell to the ground head first as blood came flowing out of his mouth like a river. Lance brought out a sword. Kyo's eyes widened as he saw Kyosuke and Rika, Who would have done all this in vain if he died now. Lance turned around with the sword to see Kyo standing with Yin in his hand. Though gasping for breath, Kyo was ready to fight Lance to the death. Lance suddenly went to his left and slashed his sword. Kyo blocked it. Lance continued to go to the left of Kyo, making him turn. Kyo didn't understand why, He was easily blocking his attacks. But suddenly he realized as it got too late. Blood flowed down from the injury in his head, down the left of his face. The blood soaked Kyo's left eye, forcing him to close it, creating a blind spot. All the while Rika was lying dumb. Watching.

**_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_**

Lance quickly slashed at Kyo and hit his side. Kyo cried out as the sword cut through his left side. While he was Distracted, Lance ran his sword through Kyo's chest. Kyo felt it go through his heart.

**_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_**

Kyo's sword fell out of his hand, he fell to his knees. He had lost. But suddenly, he felt energy flowing through him. He glanced at Rika, Who was surrounded by a purple ball of energy. That was flowing into him. Lance was Looking up at his victory, he did not notice as Kyo grabbed his fallen sword, jumped up and rammed it through Lance's chest. Lance coughed up blood as Kyo Made a black energy ball with his right hand.

"_ENDO OBU RAIFU !!!!!!!!!!" _(End of life)

He drove it into Lances chest. The impact blew Lance back. Lance fell on his back as he looked towards the red sky. He smiled, "Well Kyo, You win. I'll leave. " Then his eyes became dull. The red sky cleared as Rika Ran towards Kyo, who had fallen to the ground.

**_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide_**

"KYO!!!"

Rika reached Kyo and sat beside him.

_" Ruki.."_

He dragged his bloody hand slowly through her hair.

_" I never deserved your love... Ruki.. I am a demon.... I never deserved you, so please live a good life."_

" Stop talking like that! You deserve love more than anyone in the world. "

" _Ruki, do one last thing for me, Please take me to Kyosuke, I want to be with him."_

Rika Dragged Kyo slowly and carefully to Kyosuke and Helped him sit up, leaning against the wall. Rika held on to his hand as did Kyo.

_" Ruki... I am sorry... i will miss you. "_

Kyo leaned in to Rika's face and kissed her. Tears fell from Rika's eyes as the kiss soon ended and Kyo's grip became relaxed. Rika cried as she layed him back with Kyosuke. She took a step back as a light covered there bodies and they dissappeared. Rika cried her eyes out and fell to her knees. But she heard something. She looked up and saw something floating down. She grabbed it. It was a photo of Her, embraced in Kyo's hug, Standing next to the smiling face of Kyosuke and all her friends. Takato, Henry, Suzy, Jeri, etc.

But something else fell from the sky, right into Rika's lap. She looked at it and wiped her tears away, smiling.

A black feather.

* * *

Well thats the end of this epic. Extremely sad huh? bUt also XLLL Bloody!!! By the way the song was New Divide, made by Linkin Park. Well thats It...........................................

* * *

WHAT??? do you expect an award or something? Get going and read some other story, this is done!


	16. Bonus Chapter Aftermath

Bonus Chapter- AfterMath

A red haired girl was sitting in a table. She was Eating with her friends. Takato And Henry. Takato had a real disaster 5 years ago. But now he was back and fine! A 23 year old red-head girl Brought a tray of food out for sat down and As usual, Takato was the first one to eat. Be fore The girl could eat, 2 noises were heard.

" Mommy!!!! He Took my Teddy!!!"

" NO!! sHE IS Lying!!!! "

2 children came running in. Both of them had Dark blue hair and Blue eyes.

" Kids, Come on get along" The red head said as she patted their heads. THen her eyes drifted of to a photo in the middle of the table. She looked at it dreamily. In the picture was a red head with a spiky ponytail, She was in an embrace with a tall guy. He had warm red eyes and long dark blue hair. Both of them looked so happy. That red head girl was actually her. Rika.

She was known as Rika Nonaka Then. But now her name was Rika Sakuragi. She was a happy 23 year old mother. 4 years ago, She and her lover had the night of their lives.

********* Flash back***********

The 2 lovers Snuggled with each other under the blankets.

They looked at each other with love in their eyes

" I love you Kyo..."

" I also Love you Ruki... And I will never stop.."

***********End***************

She smiled as her memory went farther back. 5 Years ago, when The evil demon, Kyo, returned as a Caring, loving guy. She really missed him.

Then her memory went even farther, 8 years ago. When the dreaded massacre happened, and she was the only survivor who wasn't revived. She still was in love with the cold-hearted killer, But her feelings were hidden with the anger of her friends being slauthered.

And now He was gone. But Now she has 2 replicas!! Her 2 kids, Her older son, Ryuu Sakuragi , Exactly like his father. And her younger daughter , Saori Sakuragi , Also Like her father, but she cried a lot. Mainly because She was the younger of the twins. She and Ryuu were twins. Both of them were 4 years old. She really missed her husband. She walked over to her treasure box. Under some jewellery, she brought out a black feather. She looked at it with tears in her eyes. She put it back in and went back to the table. The food was already finished. She showed her death glare at Takato.

" Goggle-head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takato's face was as pale as paper. " ... YOu are just as scary as Kyo"

Rika's face expression changed.

"oh.. I- I am sorry Rika..."

Henry cut in the conversation. " You still miss him."

Rika noded. " I know he is still looking after me. Protecting me as he promised."

* * *

Thats it!! Lance is gone, and so is Kyo. The tamers are living their lives to the fullest!!! now review!!!1


End file.
